


Lecture

by hamadyne



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Omega My Unit | Byleth, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamadyne/pseuds/hamadyne
Summary: Alphas and omegas are both expected to mind their scents in public. Byleth helps Dimitri out when his alpha scent disturbs the class.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: Horny Void





	Lecture

“Dimitri,” Professor Byleth called out suddenly. He only realized he’d been daydreaming when he snapped to attention at the sound of her voice.

“Y-yes, professor?” He knew why she’d called on him—he realized with a flush of shame he was flooding the entire classroom with his scent. Now that he was paying attention, he could see the two other alphas in the room shifting in their seats with agitation.

“You’re scenting the entire room,” she said flatly. “It’s an inappropriate distraction during a lesson.”

“I notice that now,” he said. Sweat beaded along his hairline. Oncoming rut was bad enough on its own, but on such a warm, breezy day it was hard to keep his scent to himself. “I apologize, I will—”

“Don’t leave the room. You shouldn’t miss this lecture. Come up here, please.”

He mumbled ‘yes, professor’ and rose from his seat. He passed Mercedes and Felix on his way up; Mercedes looked more irritated than he’d ever seen her, and Felix’s face was flushed.

“Sit down on my chair,” she directed him. He did as she said. Now that he was close to her, he could smell the omega scent drifting off of her. Her scent had always been faint, but now that rut was coming her scent seemed amplified, and he wanted nothing more than to bury his nose in her hair and breathe her in—

He snapped back to reality when he felt her unbuttoning his pants. “Professor!”

“Don’t worry, this will reduce your scent. Try to pay attention.”

She tugged his pants down just enough to pull his already-hard length out of his underclothes. Just the brush of her fingers on his cock made him want to throw her over her desk and slide into her wet, waiting cunt, and he _wanted_ the whole class to see. She was even wearing a skirt instead of her usual shorts today, it would be _so easy_ just to slip inside her—

“Stay still,” she told him, before she turned around, tugged her panties to the side, and seated herself on his cock. She didn’t make a noise and while he couldn’t see her face, he assumed she wore the same expression as ever. He gasped as she slid down onto him. Byleth lifted her hips up just enough to leave them joined, but with enough room to use her own wetness to ease her way entirely down onto his cock.

He panted as she did—he half thought he was imagining the whole thing, but her scent clouding his head and the hot, slick grasp of her pussy around his cock were very real.

“There,” she said when she was fully seated in his lap. He could already feel the swell of a knot starting at the base of his dick. “Are we ready to continue?”

“Ah, I can’t take notes like this,” he said in a strained voice. His hands hovered just over her hips. He wanted to grasp her hips and hold her still while he fucked up into her, but he could control himself. For now.

“I’ll help you with notes later. Just listen while I speak,” she offered.

With her steady voice in his ears, her full, sweet scent in his nose and her tight dripping cunt around him he didn’t think he’d retain anything from the lecture—he wanted nothing more than to stand up and knot her over her desk, or maybe take her against the blackboard. But he would try his best to listen.


End file.
